


A Dream Fate Gave Me

by Cinnbar_Bun



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers, mentions of suicide and self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnbar_Bun/pseuds/Cinnbar_Bun
Summary: Nehan dreams of a life he had always wanted with you.
Relationships: nehan/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Dream Fate Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: very spoilery as well as mentions of suicide/self-harm. Most of Nehan's backstory is me making up stuff from what was given in the game.

As a young boy, he never was one to get into physical fights. He knew of his clan’s traditions and ways, but he always thought it unnecessary. There were so many things one could do with the world around them, so many ways to help, to heal, to nurture, and yet- they chose to isolate themselves. He didn’t understand it.

He was surrounded by family and those like him, but he felt somewhat misunderstood by them. They didn’t understand his desire to grow and move out and help others. He didn’t want to kill. And his physique didn’t help with his self-doubt either.

But it didn’t matter to you, you who seemed to always be radiant and joyful as you talked to him. You were curious, you were spontaneous, and most of all, you were strong. He felt rather safe in your presence, as he could be more open to you than he was himself. There was no need to fear being with you. He told you of his dreams; to help others and explore the world outside of the little corner the clan hid themselves in. To save lives rather than take them, to create life instead of destroying it. And you happily encouraged him. If it made him happy, then you’d support him all the way. How nice it felt to have such a friend like you. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so lucky.

He chuckled to himself as he thought of how silly you were when you two were children. He stepped into his house, and there you were, in the kitchen trying to help a Mugen cook. His large fingers made it hard for him to stir the pot, and he frowned as he broke yet another spoon. You patted his shoulder and assured him it was alright when you turned around and noticed Nehan staring at you two. You smiled and wiped your hands on your apron as you walked to him.

“Hello dear, how was work today? Did you help everyone?” You asked. He nodded, pulling you into a hug as he tiredly exhaled.

“It was exhausting, but I helped an elderly man today with his sickness.”

“That’s great! Here, I know you’re tired, so just sit down. Mugen wanted to try making tea today, and it came out wonderful!” You clapped your hands together. Nehan raised a brow.

“He did? Let me try.”

“Of course. Dinner will be ready shortly too.” You said as you stepped away. He looked around the room. It was so familiar yet, for some reason, he felt a sense of dread. Something wasn’t right. He stared at the wall, full of pictures of you, him, and Mugen. There was one where you three were at a lovely resort, one at your wedding, where Mugen was your best man as he held you two up, tears pouring down his face, and another where you and he were dressed up in formal attire.

He could see these pictures clearly yet… he couldn’t form a single memory of them. You got married, obviously, but what happened that day?

“Perhaps I’m really out of my mind.” He mumbled, just before you stepped into the room with a teacup. He was about to say something before you dropped it, the cup shattering to pieces as the tea-stained the floor. “(Y/n)!” He shouted your name as he ran up to you quickly as you fell over, picking up the pieces of glass to move away from your unconscious body.

He felt his heart race. God- this was such a familiar level of dread and anxiety that he felt only once when- His eyes widened.

He looked down at you and saw you were no longer in your apron. In fact, you weren’t even an adult anymore. You were just the lifeless young kid you were when you were…

When you were…

His eyes watered as he felt his throat ache and burn.

God no.

Not again.

Please.

Not again.

He let out a sob as he screamed your name. But it wasn’t his voice. No- it was him from the past. The one who held your bloodied body as your dead eyes stared back at him. They mocked him. They taunted him again, blaming him for this mess.

_It’s your fault I’m here, Nehan. It’s your fault. You were always too weak._

“I know… I know I am, I know I am just-!” He wailed as he held you closer. He looked down at his hands after his crying began to lessen. Blood. They were dyed red as he looked at them.

_That’s right. I was never meant to be happy with you… I was never meant to have my own family. I was never meant to explore the world at my own pace. That was not what fate wanted for me._

He grinned sadly as he let your body down gently onto the floor.

_Even still… I was too weak to love. I was too weak for revenge. I am too weak to continue. I’m tired. I’m tired of living._

_And so I’ll join you, (Y/n). I’ll see you and everyone again. I’ll make sure to make you happy this time. Surely fate can grant me that._

_I’ll be there with you soon._

He felt the throbbing pain in his head worsen as he collapsed onto the ground. He weakly opened his eyes and found he wasn’t in his old house, instead in a rather quaint little store. The gun lying next to him was just recently used, and he couldn’t help but smile.

_I’m so tired… I just wish to..._

He weakly grabbed the gun and slid it, hiding it from view. The pool of blood around his body got stickier as he felt himself losing consciousness.

Finally. He’d be free. He’d be free of whatever misery and pain this life gave him. He’d be free from the choices fate gave him. And now, he could descend into the dream life he had always wanted. Starting back from zero, he could see you again and show you all he had learned.

He let out a throaty chuckle. Funny, he had to die to be this happy. But how could he not be, when he’d finally live that dream?


End file.
